Recent developments in integrated circuits have provided a means of controlling the on-off feature of incandescent lamps as well as providing various brightness levels. In the past, if a consumer desired these features, it was necessary to purchase a new, custom made lamp employing these features or to engage in an extensive re-wiring of a favorite lamp to include the desired circuitry. Since the lamps made with this feature included are available in only a limited number of styles, all of which have a metallic construction, it is not always possible for a consumer to find a lamp of suitable decor.
The re-wiring of a favorite lamp is beyond the ken of many consumers who also may be reluctant to take apart a favorite and expensive lamp.